


Undercover In Love

by AuthorChristina



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fake Dating, Idiots in Love, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Undercover Mission, fake engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina
Summary: For my writing challenge on my blog! Hope you enjoy! Unbeta'd so any mistakes are by me!





	Undercover In Love

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing challenge on my blog! Hope you enjoy! Unbeta'd so any mistakes are by me!

 

It was just like any other mission that they had to go on, expect it wasn’t. 

 

It was the same in they had a target they were tracking, some Hydra wannabe who was smuggling drugs and weapons into the country. They had leads on where they could find the guy and when the next shipment was coming in. They had all the little details, but nothing big to get the guy on quite yet because he wasn’t as hands on. He had numerous people to do his dirty work for him.

 

So Bucky went undercover. He cut his hair, for the first time in a while, and cutting it off altered his appearance a lot. Not a lot of people were used to seeing Bucky Barnes with short hair. He even grew a beard. The shorter hair made him look younger. He also dyed it a shade lighter and wore colored contacts to change his eye color. His metal arm was disguised with some Stark tech that stretched material over it that appeared to be skin and even felt real to the touch.

 

Bucky got an apartment in Brooklyn, under the name of James Dean, in the same section of town that their target lived and did a lot of business. It allowed Bucky to be able to follow the guy and not look too weird about doing it. Since Bucky had been able to land a job at the same place the target was working their way home was similar. 

 

The mission was going pretty good. Bucky was able to gather more intel on the guy and had even managed to befriend him, hoping that being friends with him would lead him to finding out more information. He was hoping that the guy would slip some information while talking to him, so far he hadn’t, which was turning out to be insanely frustrating.

 

Bucky was losing a bit of hope when a great opportunity presented itself, their suspect was throwing a party and Bucky had been invited. It would give Bucky a great opportunity to case the house without having to rush around and maybe even get a chance to hack the guys computer and instal software that would allow Bucky to tap it from his own computer without anyone knowing. If he could get an inside look to the guys computer it would allow Bucky to find out more about what the guys was up to and maybe even get what they would need to take the guy in.

 

The only problem was that Bucky needed a plus one to the party and it couldn’t be just a friend because Bucky’s office was convinced that Bucky had a fiancee, as part of his cover. A fiance who traveled for business but would be back just in time for the party. So, naturally, everyone was expecting to meet him.

 

Bucky called SHIELD as soon as he realized he would need a partner for the mission, no he didn’t care who they sent, he just needed someone to pretend to be engaged to him. He was slightly worried about who they were going to send, but not too worried that they would send someone who would compromise the mission. He hoped they would send someone he had some chemistry with, he had plenty of friends among the agents, so that it would make their fake relationship look more real.

 

That’s why Bucky was currently walking around his living room, wearing a path into the carpet as he waited for his fake fiance to show up. They were late, whoever they were. About an hour and fifteen minutes late. Bucky hated it when people were late, especially when it had to do with such an important mission like this one.

 

Finally there was a knock at the door. Bucky let out a sigh of relief, hoping that it was whoever SHIELD had sent to do the mission with him. He opened the door, the words he was going to say dying on his lips because looking at him with a dorky smile on his face was Steve. Of course, it was Steve undercover. He’d dyed his hair a dark brown, had a scruffy beard - when had he had time to grow that out? - and was wearing a dorky baseball cap and sunglasses but it was Steve.

 

“Steve? They sent you?” Bucky asked, stepping back when the shock wore off.

 

Steve came in, wrapping Bucky into a hug. “Yup. Thought it would be better if I came cause we’re friends and have known each other for about 100 years or whatever.”

 

“Did they tell you why I needed you?”  Bucky asked.

 

Steve nodded, setting his bag down and taking the cap and sunglasses off. “Yeah, said you needed a fiance because you told the office you had one and the dude, Hopkins is the name I think, that we’re after is throwing a party and wanted you to bring your fiance along.”

 

“And you’re you okay with being my fiance?”

 

“Sure am.” Steve shrugged. “I know you better than anyone on the team, makes sense. This way nobody will make a mistake and slip up. Wouldn’t want all your hard work to go to waste because someone you don’t really know was assigned to help you.”

 

Bucky nodded. This was dangerous territory for him. He was in love with Steve, had been for a while. To pretend to be engaged to him was going to be, well not hard for Bucky because it’s one of the many things he wants with Steve, but it wasn’t going to happen. It didn’t hurt to pretend, he could do this. He’d be okay. He wasn’t going to be sad when it was over and Steve no longer had to pretend to be in love with him. Besides it wasn’t his idea to do the mission with Steve, that was all SHIELD’s doing.

 

“Bucky you good?” Steve asked.

 

Bucky blinked, not realizing he had blanked out and hadn’t been listening to a word Steve was saying. “Sorry, I blanked for a moment. What were you saying?”

 

“I was asking you what we need to do to prepare for the party? It’s Friday isn’t it? Gives us a couple of days.” Steve said, sitting down on the couch.

 

“We don’t have to do much, I’ve already done most of the groundwork…” Bucky began.

 

Bucky spend the next couple of house getting Steve up to speed on everything that he had done and all of the evidence he had gathered. There was a lot but it wasn’t enough to convict Hopkins. The dude was smart and covered his tracks. Most of the evidence alluded to him but mainly pointed the fingers at other people. What Bucky needed was access to his personal computer so that he could finally catch him.

 

“Wow, that’s a lot. You’ve done so much Buck. We’ll get this guy. Hopefully soon so you can come back and not be undercover anymore. I’ve missed you.” Steve said after Bucky explained everything. “And you’ve only told them that I travel and am an artist?”

 

“I’ve missed you too Steve.” Bucky nodded. “Yeah. I didn’t want to build up a person to much in case we ended up in a situation like this where they wanted to meet you. This way whatever you tell them can be believable because they have no expectations.”

 

“That’s good. I’m going by Grant by the way.” Steve chuckled. “Do they know that you’re engaged to a guy?”

 

“Nope, that’ll be a surprise for them. Especially the ladies who keep hitting on me.”

 

“Oh poor ladies, they’re going to be so disappointed when they found out that the person you’re engaged with is such a handsome devil.”

 

Bucky chuckled. “Come on, lets get your stuff settled in my room and then we can order some pizza.”

 

“Your room? Are we sharing a room?” Steve asked, looking a little apprehensive.

 

“Yeah, it’s only a one bedroom apartment Steve. Come on, it’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before. I promise not to get too handsy.” Bucky winked, joking.

 

Steve rolled his eyes and picked up his bags, following Bucky to get settled.

 

~~

 

Sleeping next to Steve proved to be harder than Bucky thought. It had been years since they last had to share a bed with each other. Bucky was intensely aware of how close Steve was to him in the king size bed. He could feel the heat radiating off his body. Bucky wanted to reach out and pull Steve into his arms and hold him close as they slept. But he couldn’t do that, because Steve wasn’t really his. 

 

Bucky sighed and turned onto his side, facing away from Steve. He pulled the blanket up more over his body. When this mission was over he seriously needed to find someone to date and move on from Steve. There was no point in pinning after his best friend when it was clear that Steve didn’t feel the same way about him. If he had Steve would have made a move already.

 

Bucky should make a move too but he was too caught up in the what if’s and being afraid that Steve would reject him to him to find the courage to ask him if he was interested.

 

~~

 

The night of the party came too quickly for Bucky. He felt nervous. Sneaking into Hopkins office would be easy. He had a big enough house that the party was probably going to take place far away from that room. He wasn’t worried about that, no he was worried more about how he was going to survive pretending to be engaged to Steve.

 

“You okay with a bit of PDA?” Bucky asked, walking out into the living room having finally finished getting ready.

 

Steve didn’t reply for a bit. Bucky looked up to find Steve staring at him with a look on his face that he couldn’t quite place. 

 

“Steve? Are you still here?” Bucky asked, waving his hand in front of his face.

 

Steve shook his head, his cheeks turning pink as he let out a nervous laugh. “Yeah, sorry, you look pretty good Buck.”

 

“Thanks, are you okay with PDA at the party?” Bucky asked. 

 

Steve nodded, “Yeah, it’s fine.”

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or anything.” Bucky said, smoothing his jacket.

 

Steve caught his wrist. “It’s okay Buck, you’re overthinking it. We can hold hands, cuddle, even kiss if you want to.”

 

Bucky blushed, shaking his head. “Come on, we don’t want to be late.”

 

Steve nodded and followed Bucky out the door. Bucky pushed his nerves aside and tried to settle in to his undercover role. He lead Steve out to the car that was waiting for them. Once inside he told the driver where to take them.

 

During the ride Bucky mapped out Hopkins place in his mind, remembering the place from the last time he had broken in and explored the past. Before he even realized it they stopped in front of Hopkins house

 

Bucky looked at Steve, putting on a smile before getting out of the car. He helped Steve out and kept his hand locked around his.

 

“Come on, let’s go introduce you to my co-workers babe.” Bucky chuckled.

 

Steve squeezed his hand, “Lead the way baby.”

 

Bucky smiled, dying just a little bit on the inside and lead the Steve into the house. As soon as they got inside people started to come up to them. Bucky was thankful for the distraction and started to introduce Steve to his co-workers, letting Steve take over most of the conversation.

 

As Steve talked he looked around, getting an eye on Hopkins. Hopkins was talking to his guest, seemingly not paying attention to anyone that wasn’t around him. Bucky briefly entertained the thought of slipping away now and breaking into his office but decided to wait until his boss had a few more drinks in him and the party was more underway. The more drunk Hopkins was the easier it would be for Bucky to slip off unnoticed. 

 

“Let’s go grab a drink, maybe even take a stab at that table full of food.” Steve said, leaning close to him.

 

Bucky nodded, he could use a drink. Might calm his nerves. “That sounds good, lead the way baby.”

 

Steve smiled and lead the way to the bar, ordering them both a whiskey sours. 

 

“You know me so well.” Bucky smirked, taking a sip of the drink, sighing happily as it slide down his throat. “So, what do you think about my co-workers?”

“They’re very talkative. They seem very interested in me and the fact that I’m an artist. I think of few of them are jealous.” Steve said, leaning against the bar, body angled towards Bucky.

 

“Oh? What are they jealous of?”

 

“The fact that I’m with the best looking guy here. Did you not see a couple of the looks some of the girls tossed your way? The longing, the want, the lust? There are girls who want you bad but know that they can’t have you. They’re jealous of me because I get you.” Steve grinned at him, taking Bucky’s breathe away.

 

Bucky chuckled, a blush warming his face. “If only they knew that this wasn’t what it seems.” Bucky said, a bit bitterly.

 

The grin slide off Steve’s face and he stood up, clearing his throat. “Yeah, let’s go grab some food. Maybe talk to your boss and then try and figure out where to go from there. Maybe we can sneak off to his office soon.”

 

Bucky looked at him, wondering why his demeanor changed so suddenly. He finished his drink and ordered another one before following Steve to the table with the food. He was surprised when he saw all of the different variations of food.

 

“Wow, he really went all out for this.” Bucky said, grabbing a sandwich.

 

“Yeah, he did, really wants to put up a front, doesn’t he?” Steve said as he put food on his plate.

 

Bucky nodded but before he could answer Hopkins came up being him.

 

“James! You came.” Hopkins said, patting his back.

 

Bucky turned around, “Yes, I wouldn’t miss such a great party.”

 

Hopkins grinned, but it didn’t seem friendly at all. “Where’s your fiance? I thought we were meeting them tonight.”

 

Bucky raised an eyebrow, “He’s right here. This is Grant, my fiance.”

 

Hopkins did a small double take, clearly not expecting Bucky to be engaged to a man. “Well then, hello Grant. How are?”

 

Steve held out his hand, shaking Grants. “I’m doing good! Glad to be back home with this handsome devil.” Steve looked over at Bucky, smiling wide.

 

Bucky rolled his eyes, chuckling. “You’re a sap.’

“Well, I hope you boys have a good time at the party. Don’t get lost if you happen to wonder around, it’s a big house full of secrets.” Hopkins said before disappearing.

 

Bucky looked at Steve with a raised eyebrow, “Was that a little weird?”

 

“Just a bit. I wonder if he knows.” 

 

“I don’t think so. I’ve covered my tracks very well. There’s no way he knows. Unless he just suspects that someone is after him.” Bucky bite his lip. “Do you think it’s still safe to do this tonight?”

 

“I think it’s the best bet we have Bu-babe. If we wait longer I don’t know if we’ll ever get the things we need from him.” Steve said. “He might end up slipping through our fingers.

 

Bucky nodded, “Let’s wait an hour or two before we do it.”

 

Steve nodded in agreement.

 

Bucky kept a close eye on his boss, counting how many drinks he had. He stayed close to Steve throughout the evening, making sure it was believable that they were together. The last thing they needed was for anyone to grow suspicious of them.

 

Steve leaned close to him, pressing his lips against Bucky’s lips. Bucky had to hold back the shiver that wanted to make itself known with how close Steve was.

 

“Why don’t we get out of here and go find his office?” Steve asked, his voice low and a bit suggestive.

 

Bucky nodded, a blush warming his face. “Y-yeah, that’s a good idea.”

 

Steve pulled away, smirking before standing up and grabbing Bucky’s hand. Bucky let himself be pulled out to the hallway where there was nobody.

 

“Do you remember where his office is?” Steve asked, looking around.

 

Bucky nodded, “Yeah, this way.” 

 

Bucky lead Steve down the long hallway and down a couple of more. Hallways before coming up on the office. 

 

“This is his office. I just need about 10 minutes to get the software on his computer, can you stand guard here?”

 

Steve nodded. “Yeah, I’ll let you know if anyone is coming.”

 

Bucky smiled at him before ducking into the office. He sat down at the desk and opened the laptop. He grabbed the flash drive out of his pocket and stuck it into the computer. It took him a little bit longer than he thought to unlock the computer and even longer to get the software downloaded. Once everything was on the computer he grabbed the flash drive and rushed out of the room.

 

“Are you okay? What took so long?” Steve asked, looking around.

 

“Took a bit longer than I thought.” Bucky said, grabbing his hand. “Let’s get going.”

 

As they walked turned down the hallway that would lead them back to the party they heard voices, male voices and one of them sounded like Bucky’s boss.

 

“Shit, I think someone’s coming.” Bucky said, looking around for somewhere to hide. 

 

Before he knew it he was being pushed against the wall. He barely had a moment to look at Steve before Steve pressed his lips against him, kissing him hard. Instantly Bucky brought his arms up to wrapped around Steve’s neck, pulling him in closer. 

 

Steve placed his hands on Bucky’s hips and pulled him in closer. Bucky sighed into the kiss, letting his mouth fall open as Steve kissed him. Bucky let out a whimper that he would definitely deny as Steve began to deepen the kiss.

 

The voices got closer, turning into the hallway.

 

Steve and Bucky broke apart, looking around, acting surprised that they had been caught. 

 

“Looks like the two lovebirds had to slip away for a quicky.” Hopkins hummed.

 

Steve glanced at Bucky before looking at his boss. “S-sorry. It’s been a while since I’ve seen my fiance. He just looks so good tonight that I couldn’t keep my hands off him.” Steve said, looking sheepish.

 

“Understandable, though it is a little rude to disappear on the host.”

 

Bucky chuckled, “I think I’m going to get him home before he gets even more handsy.”

 

“That might be a good idea, wouldn’t want someone to walk into the two of you doing something else.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes and grabbed Steve’s hand, “It was a nice party, thank you for inviting us.”

“It was my pleasure.” Hopkins said.

 

Bucky smiled at him before leading Steve outside. He pulled his phone out and called them a car.

 

“When we get back to the apartment I need to set up my laptop and make sure that everything worked. If it did we should be able to get all the evidence we need on Hopkins within the week because I’ll be able to go through files on his computer without him even noticing.” Bucky explained to Steve while they waited for the car.

 

Steve nodded, “Sounds like a plan. What are we going to do after we get the evidence on him? Are you taking him down or is SHIELD?”

 

“I think the plan is for me to arrest him but if backup is needed we’ll have to wait for people to be assembled. But I think the two of us can handle him, as long as we take him when he’s not around anyone else.”

 

“After we get him we can get the rest of the people who works for him.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

During the car ride back Bucky thought about the kiss that him and Steve shared. He wasn’t expecting it to happen, wasn’t expecting his first, and probably only, kiss with Steve to be that intense. It felt real, like emotions were there. He wanted to do it again, wanted to feel Steve’s soft lips against his.

 

“Bucky, we’re here.” Steve said, nugging him.

 

“Hmm?” Bucky looked around, not realizing they were back at the apartment. He paid the driver before getting out, following Steve inside.

 

He changed into comfortable clothing before grabbing his laptop and seeing if he was successful with putting the software on the computer.

 

“Yes! It worked!” Bucky said, smiling over at Steve. “I can get on his computer and see all of his files. We’re going to have him caught in no time. He’s got so many files on here, emails, everything we need to nail him.”

 

Steve leaned over the couch, looking at the computer. “That’s awesome Buck, I’m proud of you. All of your hard work is paying off. This bastard needs to be caught after all the shit he’s done.”

 

Bucky turned his head to smile at Steve, not realizing how close he was. “Yeah, I’m glad we can save more lives with taking him and his weapons off the street.”

Steve smiled at him proudly. “You’re great. I’m going to clean up and head to bed, you coming?”

 

“Yeah, in a bit, I just want to take a look at Hopkins computer for a bit longer.”

 

“Okay. Night Buck.”

 

“Goodnight Steve.”

 

~~

 

It took another week for Bucky to gather everything he needed to get Hopkins. He, along with backup, caught Hopkins in the act of smuggling more weapons into the country. Along with taking down Hopkins they were able to take down about a dozen of his associates. Even got Hopkins to give them a list of names of people he was working with and for.

 

Overall it was a pretty successful mission that made Bucky feel proud. Anytime a mission went right he felt like he was redeeming himself for all the bad things he’d been made to do. 

 

Still, he felt a bit sad that the mission was ending, only because that meant not pretending to be engaged to Steve. He still couldn’t get that kiss out of his mind. It was all he could think about and it made him wonder if Steve also thought about it. 

 

He grabbed a drink and sat down on the couch in the common area, finally taking a moment to relax.

 

Nat sat down beside him, “Good job on that mission. You did great, didn’t think you’d actually pull it off with how good Hopkins was at hiding and getting away with shit.”

 

Bucky nodded, taking a drink. “Yeah. Steve and I kissed.” He said without a thought.

 

“It’s about time! You two need to stop pretending like you don’t have feelings for each other.” Nat said.

 

Bucky looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “He doesn’t feel that way about me. Never has.”

 

Nat rolled her eyes, “You seriously don’t see it?”

 

“See what? There’s nothing to see. We’re just friends, always has been.”

 

“You really are blind. He likes you, has for a while. Everyone knows that he does. Just like everyone knows that you’re in love with him.” Nat said.

 

Bucky shrugged. “I won’t deny I feel things for him, I just know he doesn’t feel anything for me.”

“You should talk to him about it. The worst he can do is confirm to you that he doesn't feel anything towards you and you can move in.” 

 

Bucky shrugged, drinking his drink.

 

~~

 

Late that night Bucky was thinking about the kiss and how Steve held him close. He had loved it, loved how Steve held him close and made him feel like he was wanted. He could still feel Steve’s lips pressed against his.

 

He needed to talk to Steve about the kiss and needed to find out if it did in fact mean anything or if it was all just pretend.

 

He got up and made his way to Steve’s room, knocking on the door. “Steve?”

 

It took a few moments for Steve to open the door. He smiled at the sight of Bucky.

 

“Hey! What’s up?”

 

“We need to talk. About the kiss.” Bucky said, pushing past Steve and into his room.

 

As Bucky was pushing past Steve he didn’t see the way Steve’s face fall.

 

“Um, okay, about that..” Steve sighed “I’m sorry about that, it just seemed like the smart thing to do at the time.”

 

Bucky looked at him, “You’re sorry?” He bite his lip. “I.. I actually kind of enjoyed it…”

 

Steve looked at him, “Really?”

 

Bucky ran his fingers through his hair, “Y-yeah.. I.. I kind of want to do it again.. If you want too…”

 

Steve stepped closer to him, “Yeah? I kind of want to do it again as well, it was nice.”

 

Bucky hesitated for just a moment before stepping forward and kissing him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Steve pulled him closer, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair as he kissed him.

 

“Tell me.. Tell me I’m not the only one that feels something.” Bucky said softly, eyes still closed as he pulled away from Steve.

 

“You’re not.” Steve said softly. “Bucky I have feeling for you, they might be love, they probably are, but I want you. I want to be with you.”

 

Bucky opened his eyes, smiling up at him, “I want you as well.”

 

“Good, does that mean you’ll let me take you out on a date?” Steve asked.

 

Bucky nodded, “Yes, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on stuck-y-together on tumblr!


End file.
